Bloody Sex
by thornsxx
Summary: Will has a strange dream with Hannibal in it. He goes to Hannibal to talk about his dream to only find out that it is slowly coming true... Hannibal slash (Hannigram) Contains lots of blood /reviews are appreciated and if any of you want more then ask please 3


"I had a different dream last night, a dream that I never had before." Will say nervously fiddling with his fingers. He didn't want to talk about the

dream he had last night but jut has bothered him all day.

"Tell me your dream Will." Hannibal sat across from Will, looking at him with curiosity in his eyes wondering what dream he had that bothered him

that much. He had many dream but this one specifically was bothering him.

"I was having a therapy session with you...we where sitting in the same places as we are sitting right now." He bit his lip regretting that he had

even mentioned it. He couldn't go back now though. "We talked as we usually do but it was different this time. We talked more about our lives And

how we where doing...like normal people do. I thought for the first time in a long time that I was going to have a normal dream like regular people.

We both looked so happy as if nothing was wrong with me." He kept looking at Hannibal to see his reaction but all he had was a poker face. He

continues with his dream. "There was something different about our appearance though. Nothing too noticeable but something to make you jump a

little. There was a ring, not just any ring...a wedding ring." Again he waited for Hannibal's reaction but to no avail and there was none. "You kissed

me and I kissed back and it seemed so NORMAL that it didn't bother neither me or you." Will looked down to the floor covering his eyes because

that wasn't the end of it. "The thing that bothered me the most is that the kiss we where sharing was painful. Painful as in there was blood trickling

down my chin. More and more blood formed from our kiss and we didn't care as If we were used to it." He didn't want to look at Hannibal anymore,

he was too embarrassed to look at him. "It was a blood bath. We where ripping each other apart. It was so inhuman like monsters ripping at each

other's flesh." He stopped right there because he felt like he didn't need to go any further.

"There could be many meanings to your dream Will. It could be your desires or it could be your fears that you have."

"All I know about is that it bothers me and I can't stop thinking about it.

"And what about it bothers you?"

"Everything..."

"It is your fear than Will?"

"All I'd my dreams so far have been nightmares that haunt me. Why would it stop now? If it is something like "desire" as you said then why am I so scared?"

"You might be scared because you want it and that scares you because you see it as wrong. You are telling me this dream because you want to know what you think."

Will just sat there looking at the floor thinking about what Hannibal said. Could it be so? Was he really afraid that he actually wanted Hannibal that

way. What did Hannibal know? Maybe Hannibal felt that way towards him and he was trying to manipulate him into going to a relationship with him.

There was so many thoughts in his mind and he didn't understand it.

Hannibal sat by Will and put a hand on his shoulder. Will shook a little with the grip in his shoulder. He felt some pleasure in it and backed away a little.

"Please don't touch me...I just don't know what I feel right now."

Hannibal did not reply but only sat there waiting for Will. For what though?

It was true that Will did not want Hannibal to touch him but he had the NEED to be. His face turned pink and he turned away. He didn't want him to

see how he was reacting, and since Hannibal is a psychiatrist, he could see what was wrong.

Despite Will's words, Hannibal grabbed his shoulder and pulled him in close. Will's pink sweaty face exposed to Hannibal now.

"Did you really come here to talk Will? This is not your therapy session so we can talk here as friends...maybe something even more.

As of now, Will was beginning to let in the idea that Hannibal in a way liked him, like the dream had interpreted. He moved closer to Hannibal and

put a hand over his but said nothing. He wanted to hear Hannibal talk, he wanted to make sure about his feelings.

"Will, I know you are very confused. I want to help you with that confusion so at least one of your problems is gone." Will nodded still looking down

to the floor. "This means you are going to have to trust me Will." Again he nodded. "Good."

He held on to Will's hand and pulled him into a soft kiss that have both pleasure in many ways. Hannibal looked at Will but will was closing his eyes

like he couldn't believe what was happening. Again, Hannibal pulled into another kiss but deeper this time. Will slowly wrapped his arms around

Hannibal's neck and pulled himself into the kiss. A sensation flushed all around Will and he couldn't control it. It was sucking him inside and I

wouldn't let him go. It was like the kiss Alana and he shared not to long ago. He could feel Hannibal's hands trailing all over his body and he wanted

to pull away but steadied himself and let Hannibal engorged himself all over his body. This was only a kiss and he felt this sensation, what would

happen if they had sex?

Hannibal pulls away, it had only been at max 5 seconds which seemed to be more than that. In a split second he clung to Hannibal's suit jacket and

hugged him tightly.

"I don't know exactly what I feel and I am very confused...but I know now, now that I am with you, I feel like I'm consumed in pleasure."

"This is how you feel?"

"This is what I know."

Again into another kiss but this time Will made the move tying to remove Hannibal's clothes. He stopped only to realize what he was doing.

"I-I'm sorry..." He let go and covers his face.

"It's alright Will, you're not the only one that wants this."

Will looked at Hannibal as he slowly removed his suit. He had a lot of clothes on which made Will wonder why Hannibal always wore suits. He began

to follow Hannibal's pattern and removed his clothes as well. They took some time to admire each others' bodies and then embraced themselves in

a kiss. Slowly the sweet kiss from the lips found itself to the chest, then to the thighs. Will moaned in pleasure. He felt Hannibal's fingers on his legs,

when he trailed them to his hard member. He stroked it with his hand and let the other hand go up to Will's chest. He fiddled with Will's nipples and

sucked on his cock. Will deepened his moans and wrapped his legs around Hannibal's neck, rubbing them on his body.

Will felt a sharp pain on his thighs and felt around his legs. He squirmed a little and thought nothing of it. He felt more sharp pains and more liquid,

but just before he looked down, Hannibal came at him with an intense kiss and Will forgot about the pain for only a moment.

"Ow!" Will pulled away from Hannibal and felt his lips. Blood trickled down to his chin. "You bit me!"

"Hard to resist..."

"What?"

Hannibal ignored Will and began making Will bleed even more. He ignored Will cries and begging for him to stop. He continued to tear at his skin

revealing more and more blood. Will was frantically trying to get away. The pain was overwhelming and he seemed to see a new side of Hannibal.

Maybe he was just one of those people who had a blood fetish or it could be more. He decided to ignore that though.

Even though it was a painful experience, he began to feel some pleasure in it. The pain gave him a strange rush and the beating pulse from his

wounds didn't matter to him any more. If Hannibal could do it to him, the why the same for him? He began scratching at Hannibal's back revealing

the hidden blood. To his surprise, Hannibal jerked back a little but continued to rip away at Will's skin. The both tore at each other with sexual

pleasure with their animal like attributes.

Hannibal trusted inside or Will's entrance while tearing into Will's back with his fingers with almost inhuman strength. They got lost in the moment

and took each other into a deep bliss.

"I never expected you to do this." Hannibal smirked a little, proud of how he manipulated Will into this situation.

"I didn't expect this out of you either. But don't worry, I'll keep your blood fetish a secret."

"I shall keep your dream and blood fetish a secret as well my dear Will."

"Does this mean that we are now a couple?"

"Only if you want to."

Will nuzzled on Hannibal's chest and hugged him softly.

"We should clean up." Will got up and look a look at himself to see if there was anything too serious. "It's nothing too bad but we still need to dress

our wounds. Luckily I had sex with a doctor."

Hannibal smiled and left to go get his first aid kit and he dressed their wounds. As he was finishing up will looked at Hannibal. He really didn't want to

question his sexual desires but he was a little curious.

"I am not the one to judge but..."

"Some questions should stay questions and not be answered. "

They put on their clothes and they sat by each other, silent for a while.

"We should get to bed." Hannibal got up and held out his hand to Will.

"Together?"

"We are now a couple of right?"

"Only if you want."


End file.
